Changing Tides
by Aria Rayn
Summary: Hmmm... Upgrades goes a little differently..
1. Chapter 1

"**_No!_**"

At that moment, I knew why he wouldn't leave me.

God. He'd…he'd die…for me? For something that couldn't be because of the regulations?

I lifted my hand and gently grazed the force shield; the blue energy crackled and hid half his face.

"Jack…" I whispered, trying to ignore the treacherous thundering of Jaffa stomping our way.

A tear slipped from my eye.

I couldn't pretend anymore.

The dread in his eyes increased, as I assume the sadness in mine did.

"I love you."

A sickening, single shot from a staff weapon rang out, and I felt a burning, deathly sensation torture my back with pain. I could practically feel my eyes popping out of their sockets, and I squeezed them shut as I fell.

I didn't want Jack to see my lifeless, crystal eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"**_NO!_**" I shouted again. I couldn't believe my eyes – she was dead! Dying, falling – right in front of me – and – and –

_I couldn't do a damn thing about it!_

I beat at the godforsaken force shield, tears welling up in my eyes. "No, no, no, no, no!" I roared.

A blast went off in the distance and a rolling, thunderous quake swept me off my feet. I looked up to see the shield going down.

_YES!_ I screamed inwardly, the human in me jumping in the air, punching the air, chanting "we're free, we're free".

I scrambled to Carter's side and desperately felt for a pulse.

Please…

…Please…

_**YES!**_

So weak, so faint, but it was there. A pulse. She was alive.

There was no time to waste. I threw her over my shoulders and sprinted out of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

I came rushing in just soon enough to hear:

"_We need a medical team in here!_" yelled Daniel.

Not one minute later, ole Doc Fraiser came running in with half a dozen white-donned medics and a gurney. Reluctantly, I placed my second in command in their care, and they started buzzing around her like a swarm of bees, sweeping her away to the infirmary at the same time.

Fraiser had to put two guards in front of the infirmary doors to keep me out. Mean woman. So instead I took to patrolling the hallway in front of the infirmary, and was relieved when two hours later, a very weary Doctor Fraiser walks out.

"_Now_ you may go in," she says, somewhat irritably, somewhat sounding just as relieved as I am.

I gave her a brief nod before scurrying inside. Carter's asleep, but that's the way I want her right now. Alive, but deeply asleep. It'll give me time to figure out what to say to her.

For now, I'm content just to sit here, by her side, to watch her breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, ma'am, Aria W., ma'am! –salutes– lol :) soon enough? –smirk–

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

It's been hours. Sam's lucky to be alive, or so says ole Doc Fraiser. I know I said before I was content to sit by her side, but now I feel like I need more. Something tangible. I need her to wake up and tell me she's fine even though it'd be a lie.

I haven't moved, even though Dr. Fraiser has, several times, threatened me with big needles. Eventually, she huffed off – probably to find Teal'c or Daniel to convince me to give up my post. Well, tough, Fraiser. I'm not moving. I'm going to sit here at my selfish, self-appointed post like I'm on a top secret, _hush-hush_ mission.

"Jack?" says Hammond from behind me.

Or not. I don't move my gaze from her porcelain, fragile face, but I answer, "Yeah?"

"Go get some sleep, son. She's in good hands."

"No. Sir." I hate that my voice is soft and fragile, and not vehement, but it's probably the only thing fueling his patience.

"Sir, I won't leave. I can't. Don't you see? _I can't_." My voice is hoarse, and I sound like a man whose friend just died, not a man whose love just lived.

General Hammond hesitates, but says softly, "Alright, son. I won't ask you to. Just…when she wakes up, don't be a fool and hide away. Tell her."

And he leaves. I should be surprised, but I'm not. He knows. "The Man" always knows.

I should be worried about careers – mine and hers. But I'm not.

All I care about is her.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm about ready to shove toothpicks in-between my eyelids to keep myself from falling asleep. It's been ages. Days, weeks, years – centuries!

My eyes wearily shift to the clock on the wall to the left. Huh. It's been two minutes. My eyes fall back to Sam's still form dutifully.

_Please wake, Sam. I need you._

I reach over, grasping her hand. It's invaded by IV tubes and the annoying, irritating finger thing that keeps track of her blood pressure. Her whole body is drabbed in white and hospital doohickeys and such… Still, she's never looked more beautiful.

'Cos she's alive.


	6. Chapter 6

I glance at the clock one more time. It's nearly two in the morning. Daniel and Teal'c have both come and gone. I wouldn't let them relieve me of my duty. I can't leave her.

There's a small, weak flitter under my hand, and I immediately lean forward. "Sam?" I whisper.

Her head rolls to one side, then the other, and finally her eyes flutter open and rest on me.

She's alive.

She's _awake_.

Thank god!

"Sam!" I whisper urgently. She blinks at me.

"S –" she coughed hoarsely, and I ran to snatch some crushed ice chips from the freezer. I spoon a small bit and gently prod her lips with the spoon. She opens them very slightly, but I manage to slip the spoon inside. I feel her mouth contracting around the spoon weakly and I gently remove it to let her tackle the chips.

"Sir," she breathes, voice whispery and sore-sounding.

I press a hand to her cheek. "No. Jack."


End file.
